


every you, every me

by robs



Series: melancholia [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Teen Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6325123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/robs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avevano sedici anni.</p>
            </blockquote>





	every you, every me

**Automne**

Si erano incontrati davvero, per la prima volta, in una nebbiosa giornata di fine settembre, su quella sponda del Lago Nero in cui erano soliti andare durante le giornate più pesanti. Avevano sedici anni. Appartenenti a due Case storicamente rivali, Grifondoro e Serpeverde (quasi un cliché da romanzo rosa), inizialmente si erano guardati con sospetto.

Avevano cominciato ad apprezzare la reciproca compagnia solo dopo diversi incontri; a novembre iniziarono a considerarsi quasi amici. Julien amava trascorrere il pomeriggio ad osservare le foglie colorate che cadevano dagli alberi con placidità e Charlie che faceva acrobazie da pazzo sulla sua scopa, spesso gridando frasi sconnesse che lo facevano sorridere.

 

**Hiver**

Trascorse le vacanze di Natale, i due ricominciarono ad incontrarsi in segreto, quasi come amanti. Il lago era ghiacciato e le sue sponde imbiancate dalla neve; mantelli e abiti incantati li proteggevano dal gelo. Gli occhi celesti di Charlie, quando lo vedeva arrivare tutto imbacuccato, erano sempre illuminati da una scintilla di allegria che contagiava anche l'altro, nonostante Julien avesse ben poco per cui essere felice: i suoi compagni di Casa dovevano aver informato i suoi genitori dei suoi appuntamenti, e quelli non l'avevano presa molto bene. Julien era promesso ad una ragazza dell'aristocrazia francese, i suoi non volevano che “una stupida cotta adolescenziale” lo distraesse dai suoi doveri.

 

**Printemps**

Ad aprile gli alberi erano fioriti.

Era diventata un'abitudine sdraiarsi vicini, sui loro mantelli, per osservare il cielo terso. Lo sciabordio dell'acqua faceva da sottofondo ai loro discorsi, alle loro risate, ai battiti accelerati dei loro cuori quando si sfioravano accidentalmente. Avevano capito che la loro non era più amicizia, ma non avevano avuto il coraggio di farla evolvere in qualcos'altro.

A maggio, Charlie aveva compiuto il primo, galeotto passo, sfiorandogli le labbra; la luce che si era accesa nelle iridi castane di Julien gli aveva dato la conferma dei sentimenti del Serpeverde. Solo allora aveva preso a due mani tutto il suo coraggio e si era allungato per baciarlo.

 

**Été**

Quando era giunto il momento di separarsi, i due si erano ripromessi di scriversi. Non avrebbero avuto modo di incontrarsi, durante l'estate; Julien doveva trasferirsi in Francia dalla famiglia della sua promessa, Anaïs, mentre Charlie sarebbe stato occupato con i preparativi del matrimonio di un suo lontano cugino a cui sua madre avrebbe fatto da testimone.

Il sesto anno era trascorso più velocemente del solito, su quella sponda del lago.

La sera prima del ritorno a Londra, i due si incontrarono un'ultima volta; il cielo stellato e gli alberi furono ancora una volta gli unici spettatori del loro amore appena nato.

Tre mesi lontani sarebbero stati insopportabili, già lo sapevano.

 

**Correspondance**

_Cannes, 7 luglio_

_Caro Charlie,_  
_spero che almeno tu ti stia divertendo. Cannes è terribilmente noiosa, in confronto a Hogwarts._

_I miei sono più opprimenti del solito e la famiglia di Anaïs non sembra entusiasta di me; c'è il rischio che annullino le nozze. Sarebbe bellissimo! Potrei essere libero di fare ciò che voglio e di stare con te, senza che i miei continuino a farmi pressioni per lasciarti. No, non preoccuparti, non sanno che sei tu la fanciulla con cui m'incontro di nascosto. Non oso immaginare cosa farebbero se scoprissero che sono innamorato di te; mi ritirerebbero da Hogwarts, come minimo._

_Scrivimi presto, mi manchi._

_Julien_

 


End file.
